Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Simon Grubb Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Sheriff of Roaring Gap! | Synopsis2 = Sheriff Cahill is spending the night drinking in the local saloon in Roaring Gap and begins bragging about his skills as a law man and what he would do if Kid Colt came into town to steal the $5000 worth of gold dust that is being kept in the back of the saloon. What Cahill is unaware of is the fact that Kid Colt just happens to be in the saloon himself overhearing the conversation. He listens as one of the local drunks argues over Kid Colt's superior skill and orders a milk to drink. Cahill and the locals then begin mocking the stranger in their midst for ordering milk in a saloon and believe that the guns he are carrying are merely toys. Kid Colt decides to play along with the mocking until the drunk recognizes who he is. When Cahill continues to mock the outlaw for drinking milk, Kid Colt changes his tone and begins slapping around the patrons who are now afraid to cross the outlaw. When the sheriff draws on him, Kid Colt goads him into fighting one-on-one instead in the back room. As the locals listen into the fight, they believe that Cahill is winning. But when the fight is over, they find that not only did Kid Colt trounce Cahill, he stole the gold dust right out from under them for good measure. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sheriff Cahill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Nimo the Mountain Lion! | Synopsis3 = With the help of a moose, Nimo fights off a pair of hungry wolves. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Outlaw's Stallion! | Synopsis4 = A card shark from Washington is passing the time as he rides a train through the west by playing cards with one of the other passengers. However it is soon discovered that the Easterner is cheating with cards he has hidden up his sleeve and amid protests he is tossed off the train. Happening by is Kid Colt who comes to the aid of the man, who claims that he broke his ankle from being tossed out. Kid Colt refuses to ride him into town or give him his horse Steel when he determines that the ankle is only sprained and that he should just wait for the next train. However, as Kid Colt is attending to the sprain, the gambler strikes him over the head with a blackjack. He then takes Kid Colt's guns and informs the outlaw that he is going to steal his horse. Amused by this, Kid Colt tells the man that he is more than welcome to try as Stell does not let anyone but himself ride. Boasting that he knows how to ride a horse, the Easterner tries to ride off on Steel, but the horse easily bucks him off. Kid Colt then recovers his guns and ties up the man and leaves him on the tracks for the next train to come and pick him up. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Eastern card shark Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Legend of Dead Man's Cave | Synopsis5 = Western story. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Trapped by the Posse! | Synopsis6 = Along the Senora Pass at the US/Mexican border, a group of cattle rustlers is finishing a deal with a man named Rumson. However, when Rumson refuses to pay the full price for the stolen cattle, the rustlers leader Stacey guns Rumson dead. This entire incident is witnessed by Kid Colt who decides to follow after them to see where the rustlers end up. When the rustlers set up camp for the night, Kid Colt spies on them hearing as one of their members -- a man with a scar on his hand named Sorrel -- wants nothing to do with the gang any more as he is opposed to killing and informs Stacey that he is walking out and they can keep his share. Stacey wants nothing of deserters and is about to kill Sorrel when Kid Colt comes to his aid. He disarms Stacey and his men and helps Sorrel escape. When the two are safe they talk about how Sorrel who thanks Kid Colt for saving his life and tells the outlaw that he owes him his life. Kid Colt refuses to accept the offer and just has Sorrel promise to make something of his life and the two part company. Two years later, Kid Colt finds himself fleeing from yet another posse attempting to take him in. The Kid's luck runs out when he is roped up in a lasso and taken prisoner. Taken to the local town, a lynch mob puts a noose over his head and prepares to hang him. When the sheriff comes to inspect the lynching, he comes up behind Kid Colt and tells him to act natural. To Kid Colt's surprise he finds that the sheriff is cutting him loose and as he is doing so, Kid notices that the man has a scar on his hand. Kid Colt realizes that Sorrel has become the sheriff of the town and this is the way Sorrel is paying him back for saving his life years ago. Kid Colt manages to flee town much to the confusion of the locals. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Stacey Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Whip Strikes! | Synopsis7 = Kid Colt makes a stop in Buzzard's Roost to get a glass of milk from the local saloon and soon finds himself chased out of town by a posse. Fleeing, he is secretly observed by Whip Lassiter and his gang who decide that they could use Kid Colt in their gang. Sending off a decoy, Lassiter manages to rope and pull Kid Colt out of sight leading the posse to follow after Lassiter's minion and a wild goose chase instead. Lassiter makes Kid Colt the offer to join his gang, but the Kid refuses telling Whip that he is a lone wolf. However, Lassiter bounds Kid Colt to join the gang out of honour of the fact that Lassiter saved his life. Kid Colt, a man of honour even among thieves, agrees to join the gang in repayment for his rescue. Lassiter and his gang plot the robbery of a stage coach, but Kid Colt insists that they do not kill the drivers and jumps onto the back of the coach in order to get the drivers to stop. Kid Colt is angered when Lassiter uses his whip on the coach drivers and is disgusted when Whip then shoots them in the back when Kid lets them flee the scene. Kid Colt warns Lassiter that he will leave but once more has his honour used against him to force him to stay with the gang. Next, Lassiter and his gang rush into the town of Staghorn Gulch to rob the bank. They are soon ambushed by a posse who has come to break up the gang. With the other members of the gang getting cut down, Kid Colt demands Lassiter to give up and leave. When Lassiter insists on killing the bank teller in cold blood, Kid Colt knocks Whip out and drags him to safety. Having saved Lassiter's life, Kid Colt is free from his bond and orders Lassiter to draw. Kid Colt proves to be the superior gun man and shoots Lassiter dead. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Whip Lassiter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}